


you protect me (i will protect you)

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [19]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You don't have to worry about us.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *screams because more polyamory and bullshit*

Upon meeting Miria, the woman gives off an impression of one who needs to be protected. It's something in the way she clings to Isaac, the way he goes out of his way to conceal things from her that might make her sad, the easy way she believes every word he says. Nice knows that neither of them are the brightest, but she really gets the impression that Miria is someone who needs to be protected as a result, and decides that she will do what she can for her.

After all these years of staying by Jacuzzi’s side and looking after him when he needs it, it isn't as if she's got no experience. She gets the impression that Miria might turn out to be more of a handful than Jacuzzi, but she's a part of their life now, as is Isaac, and so, Nice is willing to do what she can for her. Between the three of them- and she thinks even Jacuzzi should look out for her- Miria will be well protected.

But there is more to Miria than she knows, and so much that she hasn’t come to understand yet, and there is a side to the other woman that is much stronger than Nice could have ever realized.

She learns this as she spends more time just observing the couple that has become a part of her life, and she learns this as she spends time trying to find ways to take care of Miria. But those things are gradual, learned over time; nothing is more immediate than what she learns from Miria herself.

“It’s hard to imagine being without him, even though I have before,” she admits one day, after a rather lengthy conversation that lead to her telling a story about a time when they were separated for much too long. “I don’t want to go through that again. But I do have you and Jacuzzi now! So I know, even if I had to, I would be okay, but I still just can’t even imagine it.”

“That must have been hard,” Nice murmurs. “I can’t promise that everything is always gonna be okay, but I’ll do whatever I can to make sure we’re all four together, okay?”

“Me too,” replies Miria. “I’ll do whatever I can! I would never want you or Jacuzzi to be separated, from each other or from us!”

“You don’t have to worry about us,” she says, surprised by her response.

“Well, why wouldn’t I?” Miria looks confused. “If you’re going to worry about me, I’m going to worry about you! That’s just how it works, you know? A relationship takes two, and even with four of us, it’s still the same! Isaac always used to say that the odd lid fits the odd shoe, or something like that, and with two lids and two shoes, that would make a whole pair!”

Her analogy makes little sense, but Nice nods along, deciding not to correct the mix up. “That’s true, I guess.”

“But that means that everyone has to put forth the same amount of effort! Isaac...Isaac saved my life, and he’s been looking out for me ever since, but things aren’t always perfect for him either. There isn’t much I can do, but I always try to do as much for him as I can. I want to support him, because that’s what he did for me, you know?”

Nice nods, but she can’t help but feel a little guilty after all this time. She’s been learning more and more lately how strong Miria is, but this really drives the point home. All this time, she’s been just as concerned for everyone else, and has been looking out for them without even showing it. She needs to be protected, but she only needs to be protected as much as anyone else, and she is doing her fair share of protecting, in her own way.

Nice feels a new sort of respect for the woman who has become such an important part of her life, and she knows that she won’t forget Miria’s brand of strength any time soon.


End file.
